


Lets go to the beach

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Love Bites, Marking, Minor Character(s), Saiyan Culture, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: Trunks and Mai's first time. Companion peice to Spring Time Rain.Also I cant math with Mai's age. Just let it roll.





	Lets go to the beach

Lets Go To The Beach

Trunks and Mai's first time. A companion peice to my Spring Time Rain story. Spring Time Rain is deep in plot...and dammit I need a slice of lemon. But....as I write this I'm already making too much plot. 

*-*-* 

 

It was Trunks 18th birthday. There would be a large party next Friday thrown at Capsule Corp. His entire school was going to be there. Not that he had needed to go to High School he could have graduated college by now. But Mai had wanted to go since she hadnt done it in her past life. Even more likely every teen in West City would be at the party!

Today was just for him though. So he wanted a weekend get away with his best friend and best girl. 

"Did you pack a cooler of pop and waters? Does it play music? Hey mom is there a tent in there?"

Bulma was packing a Dyno-Cap for him to take on a 2 day trip to the beach. "Yes I have 5 perma-coolers packed. So theres no need for ice. I couldnt find the perfect music player in so I made one. And actually theres two tents in there a blue one and a pink one for the girls." When Bulma finally closed the Cap she handed it to Trunks. "Oh my little man, 18 already! Dont do anything too crazy while your gone. But just incase I packed 2 senzu beans for you and Goten. You two have gotten extra competitive lately." She gave him a squeeze. 

"Thanks Ma. Im gonna go pick up Mai and head out. I love Yo......" he was flying out the door and gone. 

He and Goten had been extra competitive because Goten had been having sex with nearly every girl he could get his hands on since he turned 15 and rubbing it in Trunks face. But he was waiting for Mai. Even though Mai had been changed back into a child, and mentally felt that way, she really was quite a bit older. She didnt feel right until he was 18...and that was today!! But he knew that was only half of it. She herself was also very shy about her body and nervous.

His heart was a flutter thinking about Mai. She had promised to wear a swimsuit this time. She was so secretive about her body but he knew she was a woman underneath all those layers. 

*Knock*Knock* 

Emperor Pilaf opened the door. Over the years he had become almost a dad to Mai. "Mai your little boyfriend is here!"

From up the stairs a wild stomping could be heard. It was the sound of an excited teenager running through the hall. "Mai stop running in the house!" Pilaf yelled. Mai's combat boots made everything seem louder. Mai let out a groan and laboriously marched down the stairs. 

"Did you pack a tooth brush Mai?" Pilaf asked. 

"Yes." she rolled her eyes. 

"Change of clothes?" 

"Yeeeessss." 

"If you want to come home just call me."

"Alright." 

"Did you pack your lady pads incase you get a period?" What!? How could he day that! How embarrassed was he trying to make her feel!

"Kami Pilaf! Ive gotta go! BYE!" Mai grabbed Trunks and drug him outside.  
"Sorry about Pilaf. He just worrys for me...um...too much." 

"Its alright. He just cares." The moment got silent and awkward. The thought of Mai being on her period was a buzz kill. They had only kissed and done some heavey petting but still. 

After a moment Mai poked his chest. "We going to the beach or not cutie. Or do you want to hear more from the Emperor." Mai gave him a wink. 

"Not a chance. C'mer." he tilted his head and held out his arms. Mai let out a squeal of delight and jumped into his arms and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Trunks gave her a squeeze and they were off. 

*-*-*

Trunks tossed the Dyno-Cap and it expanded into two tents. One slightly to the blue side of grey. The other a muted peach tone. Inside were the coolers of drinks and several containers with food. 

Goten showed up as soon as the tents were up. His girlfriend this week was a girl neither Trunks or Mai had met before. Tall, thin, blonde hair, and kinda on the homely side in the looks department. Her name was Amber she was from a different school in West City. 

"Alright lets get in the water before we fry in the heat!" Goten wasted no time pulling off his shirt. He had just finished a training session with Vegeta and Beerus. His date was throughly impressed. His skin was a deep tan and his muscles were defined. Amber blew Goten a kiss. She slipped her thumbs into the top of her skirt and lowered it over her long legs. She made sure to bend over on the reveal. Goten and Trunks both eyed the girl, their eyes fixated on her legs and ass. Trunks cheeks turned red. 

Mai had noticed Trunks attention was else where. She brought her fist up to her mouth. "Eh-hmmm!" She cleared her throat. Trunks turned to her, his blood pumping and cheeks red. 

Goten scooped Amber up and ran into the water splashing. She let out a scream as he tossed her into the water. 

"Sorry Mai, I just... nevermind." Trunks pulled off his socks and looked at Mai. Was she finally going to strip down to a swimsuit? She hadn't started removing anything yet. Trunks tried to make a show of his muscles as he removed his button down shirt. Mai blushed. He was in such great shape his abs made a sharp v shape towards his groin. He stood in front of her in his swim trunks but she was fully clothed. "Are you...um...are you gonna come swimming?" Mai took in a breath. Why was it so hard?! 

"Yeah. I just..." she started to rub her arm nervously and took half a step backwards. She enjoyed working out and did so regularly but she had a soft layer of cushion she couldnt seem to shake. 

"You just... want to keep your clothes on again...right?" Kami, what did a boy have to do to see some skin? Trunks pushed the frustrated feeling away, if Mai wasn't ready then she wasn't ready.

"No, I have a swimsuit... ok, ok. Here I go." Mai took off her trench coat, then boots, socks. And stopped. Then she burst out so loud it almost sent Trunks backwards "Ok! But JUST so you know... my body...is weird, like, I have a fat roll. I dont know what thats about, its just on my belly if I bend down. Ignore it. Also... I have fat legs...." Trunks put his hand over her mouth. Mai looked up at him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. 

"I'm sure your body is fine Mai." Mai took in a deep breath. 

"Alright..." Mai pulled off her top revealing a black string bikini top and two small perky breast. Her slim waist dipped in and sat on top of thick hips. The shape of a luscious pear. Trunks could feel his cheeks on fire worse than when Amber stripped down. Mai paused and then lowered her pants. Thick muscular legs and juicy ass. Her cheeks stuck out on both sides. He had a strong urge to just push her to the ground and mount her from behind....and bite her.

Mai looked to see Trunks nearly foaming at the mouth....'Ha! Eat your heart out.' she thought. She was everything he'd imagined and more. So soft and perfect. 

Mai took off towards the water. "Catch me if you can loser!" She cracked up laughing. The shock and hesitation gone now that she was finally in a bikini. Trunks eyes zeroed in to hunt her bouncing ass. 

"I'm gonna get cha!" He took off and got her immediately. He ran with her into the water and joined the other two. 

 

*-*-*

They splashed around, played chicken, marco polo, even though the girls felt it was unfair since the guys could sense them out regardless, and enjoyed the afternoon in the water. 

"I'm hungry. Can we get out of the water for a bit? I could use a break."  
Amber spoke up. They had been swimming around for hours. Mai agreed. It was hard work rough housing with two Saiyans while also fighting the ocean tides. 

"No problem ladies. I have a bunch of food and drinks packed." Trunks realized Mai looked pretty worn out. "Want a lift?" 

"Hells yeah I do!" Mai flopped over and clung to him. Goten picked up Amber as well. They carried their dates out of the water and over to the camp. 

Trunks got drinks and bento boxes for the girls. The food was still hot and fresh as if it had just been made. Both had asked for water. Goten reached into his bag and pulled out 30pack case of beer.

"Things will get interesting now." he tossed one to Trunks and cracked one open. It became a race to see who could chug faster. Goten won the first and second rounds. Trunks took third. 

"Save some beer for the rest of us jeeze!" Amber spoke up. Goten tossed her a beer and she cracked it open.  
Trunks was feeling a slight buzz as he sipped his 4th. 

"You want one baby?" He gestured at Mai. Mai thought about it for a second. Ooof! She hadn't drank since she was 41, well biologically 41 so about a good 10 years ago. 

"Fuck it. Give me one!" Mai cracked it open. YUCK...She was more of a tequila drinker back in the day. But that was then and this now. Bottoms UP! It was sometimes hard to remember ever being an adult before it was like little flash backs to a dream. 

"Let's make a fire." Goten offered. Trunks and the girls agreed. They all scowred the beach for wood and soon had a warm fire going. The group enjoyed roasting marshmellows. Bulma had made sure to pack some. 

*-*-*

Goten began telling a ghost story. Mai held Trunks hands. Partially for romantic dramatics and partially because ... dammit who the hell told Goten this scary ass story! She wondered if she'd get any sleep tonight. Luckily Amber kept making ridiculous gasps and it brought Mai back to reality.

Goten finished his story with the coup de grace. Amber was snuggly under his arm. "Kami, Goten that was messed up! My heart is pounding!" Indeed it was, was Trunks could feel her ki, he could feel Mai's ki as well. She wouldn't admit it but she was also trembling. Not really the mood he was going for. 

"You want to go inside? Might feel a little better?" Goten motioned towards the blue tent. Amber agreed. "You guys alright then?" He turned towards Trunks and Mai. 

"Yeah, we're fine." Trunks spoke up. Goten nodded and followed Amber inside the tent and zipped up the seams. 

Mai's eyes were fixed on the fire. She had assumed blue tent for boys and pink for the girls. Trunks rubbed Mai's arms and got her attention. "You want to go inside?" She was getting goosebumps not only from the story but also a chill.

"Yeah its getting pretty late." They got up and walked to their tent. Trunks began to unzip it when he and Mai turned towards the other tent. The sounds of Goten and Amber filled the quiet air. Trunks could feel it. He could smell it. That primal urge. 

"Ahmmm! Lets got in Trunks." Mai grabbed his hand and helped him finish unzipping their tent so they could get in. Inside it was fairly spacious. There were two Xtra Large sleeping bags. Trunks turned to Mai. He was finally after all these years alone with her. He looked again at her body. She had put her shirt back on at some point. But it was so much less cover than usual. 

"Mai?" he choked. 

"Yes?" she spoke just above a whisper. 

"Remember how you said your body was weird?" He paused. "It isn't. It beautiful, more beautiful than I could have imagined." He dropped to his knees in front of her and his hand gripped her thighs. Mai let out a squeak. "You skin is soft and you smell... delicious." 

Mai noticed he always dropped to his knees when he was telling her something very truthfully and loving. Like he was humbling himself before her, relenting his powers to her. Mai took his hands from her hips and lowered herself to his level. His hair looked like a deep purple in the dim lighting. She ran a hand threw his lavender hair. "I really enjoy your body Trunks."

Their hands began searching each others body. Soft lite kisses became deeper and deeper. He untied her bikini. Taking her firm breasts in his hands and rolled his thumbs over her hardened nipples. She let out the most tantalizing noise he'd ever heard. "I love you Mai." Trunks whispered in her ear. Mai shifter her weight spreading her knees a little further apart. 

"Touch me."Mai moaned. Trucks hand left her breast. Tracing her waist, hips, and then reached her bikini bottoms. He gently moved it to the side. He felt her soft plump outter folds. She had a fat little pussy. He rubbed a finger agaisnt her clit and down between her wet labia.  
Her scent began to fill the air. Trunks knew he needed to get her consent now or he wouldn't be able to stop himself soon. Her hand was slipping inside his waistband. "I'm ready." she whispered as she took hold of his cock and began stroking it. 

 

Trunks lifted her by her bare ass and scooted over to a sleeping bag and laid her down. His dad has once warned him that his first time he may not last long enough to satisfy his partner. 

Mai let out moan as his kisses made their way to her breast. Kisses became licks and soft bites. "Mmm baby...yesss." her hips began to roll with pleasure. Trunks let a finger slip inside her. His finger was squeezed inside. Mai's ki began to feel like nothing he'd ever felt. He continued to suck on her breast and pumped his finger faster and faster. Her moans became louder and louder.  
Suddenly her hand gripped his hair her body clenched his finger unbelievably tight and pulsed rhythmicly.  
"Trunks!" she moaned. 

After a moment her body relaxed. Trunks knew she had had an orgasm. It was all he could wait for. He pulled his shorts down and immediately pressed his throbbing cock between her wet lips.  
Mai's hand slammed into his chest. "Dont ram it in!" 

"Oh right." Trunks reached down and gently rubbed his tip between her lips he pressed the tip into her a little. Was it going to fit at all? No wonder she'd said not to ram it in. He leaned down and they began kissing. He slowly pressed in and out going a bit further each time. It was heaven and hell all at once for him. Mai let her legs fall open a bit more. Trunks sunk into her. "Ffuuuuuuuck." he moaned, damn did she feel good. They stayed that way for a moment just kissing.

"Ok, I'm alright now." she said. Trunk began slowly. Every inch squeezed inside her. He could feel her lips gripping him. He needed her so badly. Her whimpers and moans drove him to go deeper and harder. She was cumming again! Her fingers gripped his hips. He buried his face into her shoulder. His own moans becoming louder. 

"I love you Mai."his teeth ran across her shoulder. "You're all mine..." yes...mine. "Mine" his teeth sunk into her sucked her skin. She let out a cry and cluched his hair on the verge of pulling it out. What the fuck!? 

He kept going harder and harder. Until he finally slammed inside and released his seed deeply. For a moment neither one moved. He wanted to stay inside his mate forever. His father had said one day he would pick a mate. He always assumed it would be Mai and he was right. She was more than an angel to him. 

"Trunks..." she whispered. Trunks finally released his bite with a loud smacking sound.

"Yes baby?" he began to kiss her neck and shoulder. 

"What was that?" her voice sounded a little shaken.

"Oh...uh...I bit you." 

"No shit! Why?" Mai shifted to get out from under him. He took her hand and pushed her agaisnt the ground again. 

"No wait." He didnt want to leave her body. "It's going to sound crazy but...I marked you." Mai let out a groan. 

"Marked me as what?" she kissed his cheek. 

"My mate for life. Its a Saiyan thing. It means from now on your always mine. And I'm always yours." 

"I thought thats what we already were." Mai could feel warm cum squeezing out of her. 

"We were but now...its so much more. I love you so much Mai. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever. You're mine and you can never leave me....you cant." He pressed his cock deeper inside her. He was ready for another round. 

His kisses became feverish. He wanted her again and again forever. "I love you too Trunks. I'll never love anyone but you for the rest of my life. You were worth the wait." They locked lips. And round two began. 

*-*-*

The next morning Goten and Trunks managed to both wake up at the same time. It was that internal clock from training with Vegeta 6 AM sharp. Even if they had stayed up till 3 AM. Trunks was fully awake but Goten crawled out like a dizzy bear waking up from hibernation. 

They sat at the fire and got it going  
again. Goten could smell it on Trunks.  
"So you finally got a peice of your lady huh? Good stuff brother." Trunks felt a little bashful. 

"Yeah I can barely believe it." Trunks thought of young mate sleeping. Her raven hair was long and seemed to cascade beautifully over body as she slept. She was his to have forever.

**Author's Note:**

> May continue Trunks life from here. Might not.


End file.
